Detroit BH Connor Superstar
by SongNoFound
Summary: OS – Et si Connor était un guitariste d'un groupe de musique mondialement connus, et Hank, son major d'homme, un androïde. Coup de blues et pensée intime dans une voiture. (OCC)


**Detroit B.H Connor Superstar**

 **FriendShip : Connor / Hank**

 **OS – Et si Connor était un guitariste d'un groupe de musique mondialement connus, et Hank, son major d'homme, un androïde. Coup de blues et pensée intime dans une voiture. ( OCC )**

 **Please Review and Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimers : L'univers de Detroit : Become Human et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration.

 _3,2,1, action !_

 _Bonjour, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur notre plateau, aujourd'hui et en exclusivité, nous recevons un membre du célèbre groupe Detroit BC. J'ai nommé Connor, bonjour et bienvenu !_

 _Bonjour a vous, merci de me recevoir._

 _Connor, pouvez vous vous présenter rapidement pour nos téléspectateur qui ne vous connaîtrait pas encore._

 _Alors je m'appelle Connor et je suis le guitariste du groupe Detroit CB ! J'ai rejoint le groupe peu après sa création, c'est Markus qui m'y a invité. On était ami au lycée, même si nos chemins ont divergé après ses folles années, on a quand même continué à communiquer ensemble. Donc quand il cherchait un guitariste pour son groupe, il a pensé à moi, et maintenant, j'en suis là !_

 _Detroit CB, est l'un des groupes de musique les plus influant du moment, on rappelle quelques chiffres, votre chaîne YouTube compte huit millions d'abonnés, votre dernière tournée mondial s'est vendu en quelques jours et vous sortez bientôt votre 3 eme album ! De plus, vous êtes, actuellement top un mondial sur la plupart des plates-formes de musiques, comment expliquer vous ce succès ?_

 _Une bonne cohésion de groupe, de l'ambition et beaucoup de passion._

 _Bien ! Mais, supposons que Markus ne vous avait pas invité dans son groupe, qu'est ce que vous seriez devenu ?_

 _Ah, je ne sais pas trop, j'aurais sûrement travaillé avec mon père dans son entreprise. En tout cas, je ne serais pas aussi célèbre qu'aujourd'hui !_

 _Oui bien sûr je n'en doute pas, rappelons nous que votre père est l'un des principaux dirigeant de l'entreprise CyberLife. Que pense-t-il de votre fulgurante ascension ?_

 _Et bien, il est rare d'avoir des contacts, nous sommes tous les deux bien occuper !_

 _Effectivement, et sinon, avec quel membre du groupe avez-vous le plus d'affection ?_

 _Et bien, c'est difficile à dire, bien qu'on s'apprécie tous, il a quelques variances, je veux dire par là qu'on a pas tous le même lien même si on se considère comme une famille ! Par exemple, North est plus comme une grande sœur pour moi, bien qu'elle me force a redescendre de mon petit nuage par fois,c'est ce que j'aime bien chez elle, North est très terre à terre et elle nous guide vers nos objectifs ! Simon et Luther sont des personne avec qui je suis devenu proche depuis que j'ai rejoints le groupe, on déconne bien ensemble ce qui parfois énerve Markus qui souhaite travailler. Et d'ailleurs en ce qui concerne Markus, on se connaît depuis le lycée comme je vous le disais, on est vraiment comme des frères, enfin, je le considère plus comme un grand frère. Il a encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre et je le respecte énormément ; je dirais que c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux._

 _Hum oui en effet cette relation que vous aviez à l'époque du lycée, elle s'est amplifié et en qui concerne des personnes extérieur au groupe peu être ? Des relations que vous entretenez ? Il m'avait semblé apercevoir sur les story de votre compte instagram, Kara qui courrait derrière vous pour vous dire d'aller vous préparer alors que vous et Markus jouaient avec une voiture de golf électrique non ?_

 _Ahaha oui effectivement, c'était juste avant l'un de nos concerts, on était monté dans cette voiture électrique et on faisait des ronds dans le sous-sol et Kara nous criait dessus pour nous dire d'aller se préparer, on a bien rigolé ce soir-là !_  
 _Et donc en ce qui concerne les personnes extérieur au groupe, Kara et Luther son très important pour nous ! Un peu comme des parents qui nous disent d'arrêter nos bêtises et de bosser un peu. Je rigole, je m'entends très bien avec le staff, après tout, on est tous ensemble tout le temps durant les tournées aussi. Heureusement qu'ils sont la car sans eux, j'oublierais la moitié de mon emploi du temps ! Tout comme Hank aussi, qu'est ce que je ferais sans lui ? Pas grande chose, je pense._

 _Hank, Hank Anderson, c'est bien cela ? L'androïde prêté par le laboratoire de Cyberlife, qui vous fait office de garde du corps et conducteur ?_

 _Oui, c'est ça._

 _Quelle liaison entretenez-vous avec cet androïde ? Car il n'est pas humain, ce n'est qu'un être constituer de pièces mécaniques et d'une science plutôt avancée, ce n'est pas parfois difficile pour vous de communiquer avec cet être ?_

 _Heu non du tout, je veux dire, même si c'est un androïde, il évolue et enregistre ce que je dis et fait, il s'adapte à chaque situation. Certes, cela peut sembler déroutant au premier abord, mais je pense juste que c'est parce que les pays occidentaux n'ont pas encore la chance de tester la fidélité et le travail accomplis par un androïde. Même si ce n'est qu'un robot comme vous le dites, leurs réactions peuvent par fois bien nous surprendre vous savez._

 _Effectivement, vous avez sûrement raison, enfin les mentalités sur les androïdes venaient a changer aussi facilement que l'a montée époustouflante de votre groupe, on aurait du souci à se faire,_ rigole la présentatrice.

 _Oui oui bien sûr…_

 _Parlons enfin de votre dernier album, avez vous une date de sortie et un titre a nous proposer peu être ?_

 _Et bien... le titre sera annoncer en temps voulu, et en ce qui concerne la date, je peux vous dire début de l'été prochain, nous travaillons dur sur ce nouvel album pour être sûr qu'ils vous plaisent._

 _Peu être une information exclusive à nous proposer, comme le titre d'une chanson ?_

 _Et bien puis ce que vous insister, il est vrai que nous travaillons en ce moment sur un morceau intituler « RA9 », je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, mais je vous remercie d'être aussi patient et de nous soutenir._

 _Et bien, merci a vous pour cette information ! Sur ce, je vous remercie également d'être venu dans notre émission et vous attends pour la sortie de votre nouvel album du groupe Detroit BC qui sortira debout de l'été ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel invité !_

 _COUPER_

 _Bien très bien, merci encore Connor pour cette interview. Puis-je prendre une photo afin de teaser votre arrivée pour la diffusion qui sera dans quelques jours sur la chaîne ?_

 _Oui oui bien sûr avec plaisir !_

Je me mets derrière la présentatrice et affiche mon plus beau sourire a ses côtés, une petite description et hop la photo est en ligne, et les premiers likes arrivent déjà par centaines tout comme les commentaires. La photo fait comme l'effet d'une bombe sur internet, sur l'émission gagnera sur ce jour de diffusion plusieurs millions de téléspectateurs par rapport a d'habitude. Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de trainer, je vois Hank derrière les caméras du plateau de tournage qui me fixe avec mon manteau a la main. Son regard vif m'indique qu'il m'attend pour rentrer. Bien que la led qui est positionner sur sa tempe peu laissée dubitative au premier regard, mais la classe et le style qu'il incarne, impose le respect. Suivant sous quel angle l'on observe Hank, celui a l'air d'une personne normal, un major d'homme standard et non un androïde créer par CyberLife. Son costume trois pièces noires et ses cheveux blancs attacher en chignon bas dégage une élégance indiscutable. Je remercie poliment l'agent de production qui m'a inviter sur le plateau ainsi que l'équipe de tournage et signe quelques autographes au passage. Je m'approche de Hank qui me regarde avec un sourire et me tends ma veste. Alors que je l'enfile, il me confirme la qualité de mon interview.

 _Les fans vont aimer, surtout la partie où tu parles de famille avec le groupe. Cet élément de liaison entre vous ressort souvent sur les blogs écrit par vos fans. De plus, il a été intelligent de parler du Staff aussi, afin de les valoriser. Je constate effectivement que la vidéo avec la voiture électrique a beaucoup plus, la preuve, elle a été réutiliser encore maintenant pour démontrer votre complicité._

 _J'ai dit ce que je pensais être juste… Allons-y._

Nous quittons les studios et passons par les escaliers pour prendre la sortie réservée aux invités et au personnel. À peine la porte automatique ouverte, un vent froid me balaye le visage, suivit d'une fine pluie. La nuit est bien installer et les étoiles sont cacher derrière les sombres nuages. Hank commence à sortir le parapluie pour me protéger.

 _Je ne suis pas en sucre hein, je ne vais pas fondre, tu sais._

 _Bien sûr, mais il serait dommage que vous attrapez un coup de froid. Surtout, en prenant en compte, les quarante deux dates de concerts prévues sur les 3 mois._

 _Hank, la voiture est à 25 mettre, aller, on y va._

Je m'engage sous la pluie en direction de voiture qui est entourer par les voitures des employés restant du studio. Hank se précipite à mes côtés.

 _La voiture est a exactement 36 mètres_. De sa poche, Hank sort la clé électrique et déverrouille a distance la sécurité. Nous nous engouffrons dans l'engin, Hank allume le chauffage et de mon côté, j'attache ma ceinture a l'arrière.

Alors que le moteur démarre, je reçois un message de Markus.

 **De Bro :**  
 **Bientôt fini ? Dépêche y aura plus a manger sinon !**

Je décroche le nez de mon téléphone, _on arrive dans combien de temps ?_

 _Et bien 34 minutes habituellement, mais il y a un ralentissement sur la ligne principale, j'estime donc le trajet a 47 minutes._

 _Ok merci._ Je rédige le message

 **Moi :**  
 **Je suis la dans 50 min.**

 **Markus est en train d'écrire…**

 **De Bro :**  
 **il n'y aura DEFINITIVEMENT plus rien a manger quand tu arriveras. Rip la pizza.**

 **Moi :**  
 **Ok ok à ce soir.**

Sur ce, je vire l'application message et ouvre celle des réseau sociaux, parmi les +999 de notifications toujours consentes affichés dans cette section, en première page apparais la photo prise il y a quelques minutes. Qui fait déjà un nombre incroyable de commentaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de consulter les statistiques pour savoir que notre groupe va bénéficier d'une importante prise de notoriété dû au nombre de vues par cette image.  
En haut de mon écran, s'affiche un nouveau message de Markus.

 **De Bro :**  
 **Ca allait l'interview, pas trop stressant d'être tout seul ?**

 **Moi :**  
 **Ca va, on en parlera après**

 **Markus est en train d'écrire…**

 **De Bro :**  
 **Ok dac !**

Je range définitivement mon téléphone dans ma poche, puis contemple la ville sous cette nuit peu chaleureuse. Le paysage défile à toute vitesse, la lumière blanche et jaune éclaire le fond de la voiture. Le bleu et le rose des enseignes dont je n'ai pas le temps d'apercevoir le nom éclaire mon visage. Je pousse un long soupire, même si tout paraît bien de loin au fond ce n'est pas le cas. Mes pensées mélancoliques divaguent parmi le paysage de néons qui illumine.

Je suis stressé, enfin, je l'étais, car ce soir était mon première interview en solo. C'était une peur, une peur énorme : de décevoir, de se planter, de se tailler la honte, de répondre n'importe quoi, ou encore de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, la peur de l'échec. Un stress d'entendre le décompte de l'émission de lancer, de savoir que des centaines de milliers de personnes vont écouter mes paroles, à la recherche du moindre indice pour d'admirer pour certaines ou pour me faire chuter pour d'autres. Mais j'ai tenu bon, heureusement que la production m'avait préparer pour cette interview. La confiance en soit, quelque chose qui met longtemps à se gagner, et qui se perd très facilement. Mais dans mon cas, je dois être fort, ne rien montrer sinon je peux être sûr que tous les médias sauteront sur l'occasion en inventant des mythos pas possible, de plus il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de la réputation du groupe. C'est pour ça que je fais genre, face a la caméra tout va bien et le monde est beau alors qu'en réalité ; il est cruel et qu'au moindre faux pas, tout s'écroule sous toi. C'est cette pression qui me pèse de plus en plus… Parfois, je me sens perdu.

Mon regard qui était perdu dans la vitre de la fenêtre trempé par la pluie, dérive vers l'avant du véhicule où Hank conduit tranquillement sans dire un mot. Je m'avance entre les deux sièges malgré la ceinture de sécurité qui me retient légèrement.

 _Dis Hank, comment m'as-tu trouvé ce soir ?_

Je vois que sa led bio lumineuse passe en jaune, il réfléchit. Et attention statistiques dans 3…2..

 _Et bien, ayant relevé un niveau de stress très important ainsi qu'un battement de cœur proche du 180 battement par minute avant l'interview, j'ai noté une force augmentation au moment du lancement de l'émission. Mais vous aviez l'air plutôt sur de vous, je n'ai relevé que deux moments ou vous avez bégayer. Sinon rien d'affolant, vos paroles faisait sens et le contenu de vos réponses étaient comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment de qualité._

 _Donc c'était bien ?_

 _Tout dépend la définition du mot bien : d'une manière satisfaisante, d'une manière conforme la raison normale ?_

 _Heu…_ Je me rassis au fond du siège, _on verra…_

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant d'information sur toi et CyberLife, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question…_

 _Tu as bien répondu Connor, tu as fait de ton mieux._

 _Mais …_

 _Mais ?_

 _T'as vu comme elle t'a traité ? Ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est qu'un être constituer de pièces mécaniques et d'une science avancer, gnagna j'lui en dirais des nouvelles de sa science avancer moi. Je ne comprends pas que les gens ne comprennent pas que vous nous comprenez, je veux dire enfin…_

 _La phrase que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens Connor._

 _Oui merci, je saaiiiis. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a plus, tellement plus a partager. Plus à découvrir, la façon dont tu as évolué ses dernières années ! Vous n'êtes pas que de machines composer de pièces et liquide bleu._

La led de Hank vira au jaune.

 _Tu sais Connor, ce que tu viens de dire, c'est ton opinion personne, peu de personnes pensent comme toi. De plus, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne t'es pas plus exprimée que ce qui tu as dit a la télévision, cela aurait pus créer un conflit dont nous n'avons pas besoin et d'engendrer de conséquences médiocres pour ton image._

 _Mais…_

 _Certes, parfois, il faut élever la voix pour se faire entendre, mais il y a aussi des moments, comme celui-ci ou il ne faut pas en dire d'avantage et garder tes avis pour toi. Se fondre dans le moule de la société, surtout dans ta position, tes moindres mots sont étudiés à longueur de journée. Les humains deviennent vîtes jaloux et s'exprime péjorativement en te citant comme exemple._

 _Ce n'est pas juste …._

 _Non, ce n'est pas juste en effet. C'est le monde qui fonctionne comme cela._

 _Le monde tourne à l'envers alors…_

Mon téléphone vibre, je regarde alors le message en déverrouillant rapidement mon téléphone.

 **De Bro :**  
 **Je suis sûr que t'as géré, a ce soir, passe dans ma chambre pour en discuter si tu veux. Je compte plancher sur le fond de « RA9 ».**

Je lui réponds un rapide smiley pouce en l'air.

Sur cette fin de discution, je rabats la capuche sur mon visage de mon large pull.  
Je pose mon coude contre la fenêtre froide et cale mon visage dans ma manche. Le bruit du moteur ronronnant à toute vitesse me berce. La journée a été longue et stressante, mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Dans un écho lointain, j'entends une voix s'exprimer.

 _Merci pour avoir essayé de me défendre Connor, j'apprécie._

* * *

J'entends un vague bruit de portière, mes yeux s'ouvre doucement. Je me suis endormi sur le trajet du retour.

 _Nous sommes arrivés, Connor._

Je me redresse et m'étire. J'ai la main toute engourdie tout comme mon esprit d'ailleurs. Hank descend de la voiture et vient vers moi pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je détache ma ceinture de sécurité et descente doucement du véhicule.

 _Le trajet fut plus long que prévu, nous avons dû prendre un nouvel itinéraire, car l'autre était boucher. Excusez-moi pour ce retard, il est actuellement minuit et quatre minutes._ M'informe Hank en fermant la voiture.

Je fais quelques pas puis m'arrête devant l'entrée de la villa, les lumières étincelante des spots de jardin me ramène sur terre. Alors que j'observe l'immense palmier qui y est implantée dans le jardin depuis toujours, une vague idée me traverse l'esprit.

 _Tu sais quoi ?_

Hank s'approche de moi et contemple l'insaisissable palmier.

 _Non, je ne le sais pas encore, mais tu ne vas pas tarder à me l'apprendre ?_ Demanda Hank.

 _Tes paroles m'ont inspiré, et cela m'a donné envie d'écrire une chanson._ Je vois que son expression change et un lève un sourcil de questionnement.

Je me retourner vers Hank, m'approche de lui. Il ne bouge pas et me fixe juste sans comprendre mon action. J'enroule mes bras entour de lui.

 _Merci, merci d'être toujours là pour moi. Tu ne me dis pas ce que j'aimerais entendre, mais tu me dis les mots justes. Voilà pourquoi je t'apprécie, tu m'écoutes et tu me conseilles au mieux. Je sais qu'on a encore des progrès à faire toi et moi, mais… merci de faire partie de ma famille Hank._

Peu être si je n'étais pas tête contre torse. Peu être aurais-je vu pour la première fois cette petite led clignotée d'une étonnante couleur : **rouge** **?** Pour repasser quelques secondes plus tard d'un jaune doré puis a un bleu azure.

 _Cette chanson, je vais l'apeller « Déviant »_


End file.
